Under The Rain
by fiddinialiya
Summary: Obrolan kecil antara Suho dan Lay di bawah hujan. (Sulay)


UNDER THE RAIN

**.**

SULAY

**.**

RATED T

**.**

Obrolan kecil antara Suho dan Lay di bawah hujan.

**.**

BL, DLDR, Typos

**.**

Happy reading~

**.**

_Ding Dong!_

Suho menhentikan aktivitasnya membaca novel dan meraih ponselnya. Ia menghela napas kasar setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari mantan kekasihnya, diletakkannya novelnya diatas meja nakas dan turun dari kasur. Ia melihat kearah luar jendela yang dimana hujan turun sangat deras.

Ia lalu mengambil jaket kulitnya dan keluar dari kamar lalu turun menuju pintu belakang. Ia lalu memakai sendalnya di genkan dan mengambil sebuah payung.

Suho merutuk, jika saja itu bukan Lay dia tak akan bersusah payah berada dibawah guyuran hujan seperti ini. E-mail dari Lay teringat lagi olehnya.

_Aku ditolak, sedih banget deh. Dan sekarang aku kehujanan. Jemput aku di taman sebelah supermarket di persimpangan._

'MEMANGNYA AKU BABUNYA!' batin Suho berteriak. 'Oh iya, aku malah mengiyakan suruhannya, seharusnya aku tidak pergi. Ah sudahlah, terlanjur.' Pikir Suho dan segera berlari kecil menuju taman.

Suho terpaku saat melihat Lay berdiri menikmati hujan yang mengguyurnya, pemuda manis itu tampak menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum damai. Tak tampak sama sekali kalau wajahnya bersedih.

Lay masih setia pada posisinya, hingga ia merasakan tidak ada lagi air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terbuka dan segera melihat kearah pemuda didepannya yang sedang memegang payung. Ia cemberut.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali datang?" tanya Lay tidak terima.

"Dan kenapa kau berhujan-hujanan? Kau mau sakit, hah?" tanya Suho balik, ia terlihat marah.

Lay melihatnya terkekeh. Ia mencium pipi kanan Suho kilat. Suho segera menghapus jejaknya. Lay terbelalak dan segera menjauh dari Suho, dan terkena guyuran hujan lagi. Suho langsung menariknya.

"Pegang." Ucap Suho sambil menyerahkan payung pada Lay.

Lay menerimanya dengan pandangan bingung, ia langsung menghentikan tangan Suho kala pemuda itu berniat melepas jaket kulit yang ia pakai.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Lay.

"Kau bisa kedinginan." Balas Suho.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Baju ku sudah basah, percuma kau memberiku jaketmu, aku akan tetap kedinginan." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, kau sadar kan bajumu basah, tapi apa kau juga sadar bahwa tubuh mu terlihat sangat jelas, hah?" tanya Suho.

Lay tergagap, Suho segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memaikannya pada tubuh Lay, lalu beralih memegang payung. Lay segera memakai jaket itu, ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan begitu hangatnya jaket Suho.

Lama keduanya terdiam, hingga Lay berjalan ke bawah hujan.

"Aku memberimu jaket bukan untuk membuatmu hujan-hujanan lagi!" seru Suho kemudian.

Lay hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku ditolak." Ucap Lay.

"Aku tau." Sahut Suho.

"Aneh, aku tidak merasa sedih." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, aku tau. Untuk apa kau sedih? Kurang kerjaan." Sahut Suho lagi.

"Hehe, kurasa aku konyol sekali memutuskanmu hanya karena menyukai Kris." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, kau memang konyol. Kau kan hanya menyukainya, tidak mencintainya seperti kau mencintaiku." Ucap Suho pede.

Lay memukulnya pelan. "Kau terlalu pede."

"Tapi aku tidak salah kan?" tanya Suho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Pipi Lay merona merah. Ia tersenyum manis pada Suho dan menggeleng.

"Jadi… apa kau mau balik lagi menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Lay.

Suho menatapnya, lalu bersiul mengejek. "Mau tidak ya?"

Lay menatapnya kecewa. Suho yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"Ya, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Wajahmu bahkan seperti orang yang ditolak cintanya." Ucap Suho.

"Kau menolakku." Sahut Lay.

"Aku tidak bilang menolak mu. Lagipula aku tidak menganggapmu sudah putus dariku kok, tenang saja." Jawab Suho.

"Bohong banget."

"Memang."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mengiyakannya. Mau gimana lagi? Kau hanya butuh aku kan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi, tidak, karena kau adalah milikku." Jawab Suho.

Lay tersenyum bahagia, ia lalu mengecup bibir Suho kilat lalu berlari. Suho mengejarnya, dan menarik lengan Lay dan mendekatkan tubuh Lay ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Lay lama sekali.

Lay gugup saat Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka, wajah Lay memerah sempurna. Ia tak berani melihat wajah Suho. Suho tertawa kecil. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Lay dan berjalan keluar taman.

"Kau harus ke rumahku dulu, ganti bajumu, atau kau akan masuk angin." Ucap Suho.

"Aku tau." Lay tersenyum, di lingkarkannya lengannya pada lengan Suho dan menempel manja pada pemuda itu.

"Suho, terimakasih. Aku cinta padamu."

"Hm… aku juga."

**End**

Hah~ ini selesai satu malam sesuai target, gila banget padahal besok aku ujian sejarah/janganditiru.

Yah, gue balik lagi dengan pair Sulay. Kalau kurang greget, ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun itu bilang ya. Wakakak. Jangan lupa review~ mengingatkan sesuatu itu berpahala~/halah

Makasih~ /bow ^^

_By : Fiddini'A_

_Finished : Kam, Okt 16 2014. 21:34_

_Published : Jum, Okt 17 2014. 09:35_


End file.
